Festival of International Music
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 28 }} Festival of International Music (abbreviated FoIM) is an online song contest on The Song Contest Forums and YouTube hosted by a finnish user TheRontti95. Records * and are the only countries that have been present in every single edition to this day so far! *With 3 wins and multiple top 3 placements each since FoIM #1 to this day, and are considered the current most successful countries in FoIM! *So far Veridia (for ), Ben Hazlewood (for ) and BTS (for ) have all won the contest twice! * won FoIM #2 with 177 points, which was the largest amount of points scored by any country in this contest until 11th edition, when broke this record by winning with 190 points over in second place with 184 points! However, in FoIM #23 won the edition with a total of 206 points, thus becoming the first country ever to score over 200 points in this contest and breaking the record set by ! They also broke the record of biggest gap between winner and second place by winning with 81 points over ! * and share the record of most top 3 places scored in a row! With having scored three consecutive 2nd places from FoIM #9 to FoIM #11 and taking the win in FoIM #14, 2nd place in FoIM #13 and third place in FoIM #15! *Benjamin Lasnier took part for in FoIM #9 at the age of only 16! Therefore he is the youngest artist ever to take part in this contest so far! *Petula Clark took part for in FoIM #17 at the age of 84! She officially became the oldest person ever to have taken part in this contest so far! *FoIM #25 saw record the smallest ever winning margin by winning with only 1 point over in second place! *In FoIM #26, recorded the lowest amount of points in the final with only 7 scored! *Three countries so far have managed to win their debut edition! in #1, in #5 and most recently in #26! *There has been winners from all continents, except South America to date! Latest winner being for Africa in FoIM #27! Rules *You can use any song you want to use! *No (J)ESC songs *Songs from ESC national selections are allowed *ESC style voting *Participating artist/band has to be from the country you choose or at least have one parent from that specific country! *The song can be from any decade you want! *It's possible to host a national selection to select your entry *If you win the edition, you get to choose an entry for next edition, which will automatically be in the final, but you have to use the same country in that edition too! *Borrowing is allowed for small industries! See also "Borrowing countries" below *All rules available in more detail here: http://forum.songcontests.eu/thread/16196/foim-official-rules Countries *Every country in the world can participate! *Autonome regions cannot participate. * and can participate, but are not able to borrow * is split into , , and Participated countries : Inactive (Free to pick at the moment) : Can't take part anymore Borrowing countries Editions By country Winning Users Slogans Category:Contests